


the tale of a skull in a jar

by tootheater



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Angst, Betaed, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's gonna be sad, Mentions of Substance Abuse, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Other, Past Character Death, Possible Character Death, Pre-Canon, There's Some Cult Stuff bcus Bickerstaff, actually kinda cute in the beginning, bi!Skull, bi!Skully, read with caution, this is what i think skully's life was before he died, watch me make this less sad because i love skull
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootheater/pseuds/tootheater
Summary: my headcanons about what happened when the skull was alive. tw for: mentions of alcoholism, flashbacks to abuse. this will have rather violent moments, and there is some cult-like stuff.
Relationships: The Skull (Lockwood & Co.)/Original Character(s), who knows if there will actually be any romance but yeah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	the tale of a skull in a jar

**Author's Note:**

> heyhey and welcome to this fic!! i hope you enjoy!

I stumble into the street, using my arms to regain my balance. I bring a hand up to my nose, and it comes back wet and red. I wish I could keep my mouth shut. At least I’m not going back. Not now, not ever. I stand up straight and rush down the street.

It’s so damn crowded. People keep on brushing my shoulders, and my already tense self just becomes more wound up. I try to focus on something else, like the dust that’s making me cough my lungs out. 

My throat is now dry and aching, and I swallow, trying to bring moisture back into my mouth. I need water. 

“Oi, John!” A voice calls. I whirl around, and luckily, the owner of the voice was friendly. Or at least not hostile.

He’s rather dusty as well, his dirty blonde hair slightly matted with sweat. I sigh and kick at the dust, coughing when some more of the dratted dirt gets in my mouth.

“Oh. Hello, Henry,” I croak out and then clear my throat. My voice sounds like a creaky door hinge. “What do you want?” 

Henry raises his eyebrows, “What do I want? John, you’re bloody and bruised. Can’t a guy just be concerned?”

“He can, that’s just never the case with you.” I blow my nose into my hand; it was getting clogged with blood.

“Shut up. You’d be surprised at how much I do.”

I run my hand (the one that isn’t covered in blood and snot) through my hair, “I feel like I’ve been run over by a damn horse.”

“You look the part too-” He snickers, and then lets out an indignant noise, “- aye! What was that for, you son of a bitch? You do.” 

I may or may not have kicked him in the shins. “Shut up. What do you want?” 

“To clean you up. C’mon.” Henry grabs my arm and drags me down the street. I have to jog, and that doesn’t help the fact that my head feels like it’s about to split in two. 

“Who knew you could be so caring?” I tease, which gets me a quick pinch to my wrist.

“Shut up.”

“You say that a lot.”

“Because you need to shut up a lot.”

I roll my eyes and Henry lets go of my arm. I’m grateful he took us somewhere that was safe.

The abandoned bar, on the outside, appeared desolate and despairing, but the inside was nothing short of a haven. Old liquor bottles decorate the space, and it’s free of dust and neat. There are multiple blankets in one corner, tattered and heavy. This was the closest thing to a real home I’ve ever had. I sit on a stool and rest my back against the wall. Henry runs off to get something for me. I close my eyes. The dim lighting is making my headache worse.

I open my eyes when I hear footsteps again. Henry hands me a mug of water, and I gulp it down. He starts cleaning off my face with a damp rag. I wince when he touches my nose. This is different. I don’t think he has an ulterior motive to be nice, and the odd part is, I don’t hate it.

“I think you have a broken nose.”

“You think?” I laugh a little.

“You definitely have a broken nose.” He pats my cheek. “It’s swollen as hell. I’ve already said this, but you look like dog shit.”

“You’re too kind.” I massage my temples, “My head hurts so bloody much-”

“- Do you want me to try and find something for it?” Henry says this very quickly after I finish speaking. I nod. 

“If you ditch me I’ll kill you.”

“Not if I get killed first.” He grins and runs out. I find myself smiling as well, and I close my eyes again.

Why was he being kind to me? It must be out of pity. But how could someone with a life as bad, if not, worse than mine, pity me? Did he relate to me? They say misery loves company, and we were nothing short of miserable. He must need someone to mope with. That has to be it. Why am I thinking about this? He’s the biggest doof I know. A kind and caring doof, but a doof nonetheless.

As soon as I start dozing off, Henry comes back. 

“Stole some of those camomile pills. Heard they work.” He shrugs and hands one to me, and scurries off to get me more water. He’s back in an instant, and I take the pill.

“They better.” I groan, “My head feels like it’s gonna explode.”

“Of course it does! You just got beat up! Telling me the story later, by the way. I wanna know what dumbass thing you did for that to happen. How’d you mess that pretty face of yours up-”

“Pretty? Okay, you bootlicker-”

“- shut up.” He gives me the finger.

I laugh and smirk, “You’re just mad I can flirt my way into anything.”

“I’m mad because it’s a dangerous thing to do.”

“Okay, mom.” 

Even though parents are something we lack, we laugh. I ruffle my friend’s hair. He’s the one person in the world I trust. Everyone else is dead. I shake away the intrusive thought; I don’t want to ruin my good mood. It’s incredible how one person can distract you from everything.

I wish it could last longer.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this chapter! constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and i'll try to update weekly or bi-weekly.


End file.
